


Vinculum

by fragile_thoughts



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_thoughts/pseuds/fragile_thoughts
Summary: It is only by her simple touch that he finally understands true Light.One touch given to a dying man, and unknowingly, they conceive a bond like no other. AU. V/P.





	Vinculum

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic that I began a while ago and hope to write more for soon. Not sure when I'll get to it, but I'll try my best to continue it to the end!

The light pricks at his consciousness.

The first thing he hears is his own breathing, the strangely unsteady and wheezing sound of it jolting him awake.

The first thing he sees as his eyes strain open is the sky, though his mind struggles to understand why it is tinted in red.

The first thing he feels is the searing pain that he lately never seems to be without, but magnified beyond comprehension, as if every bone in his body is broken.

The groan that starts in his chest comes out more like a breathless whimper as it leaves his mouth and filters through his mask, and he knows that he has to move himself and get help before his damaged suit completely shuts down. His connection with the Force is too weak in his current condition, serving him no use, so he will have to try without it. Attempting to use his own strength to haul himself up from the grass only makes black spots and stars explode in his eyes, causing him to fall heavily back to where he had started. When blinking only serves to warp his vision more, he knows he is about to lose consciousness.

The last thing he hears is a startled gasp and the fall of barefoot feet on soft grass.

The last thing he glimpses is a stranger who unhesitatingly rushes to his side, concern etched in her dark eyes, a girl who looks very much like an angel.

The last thing he feels is her curls lying heavily on his chest as she leans over him, her gentle hand skimming over his gloved one, and his heart aching with something he doesn't quite understand.

He senses a whisper of comfort flood through his being, then knows nothing but darkness.


End file.
